


I Will Remember You

by imaginary_golux



Series: You Gave Me Light [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt: Poe gets a concussion, and doesn't remember Finn when he wakes up, but he's pretty clear on Finn being beautiful.</p><p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Remember You

“He’s pretty severely concussed and there’s a possibility of temporary amnesia,” Doctor Kalonia informs Finn. “So what I need you to do, once he wakes up, is keep him calm, come get me if he’s in pain, and expose him to familiar environments if he _does_ have amnesia.”

“I can do that,” Finn says stoutly.

“Good man,” says the doctor, and claps him on the shoulder, and goes off to her next patient. Finn sits down on the side of Poe’s bed to wait.

Ten minutes later, Poe’s eyes flicker open and he looks up blearily at Finn, then smiles wide and sweet and joyful. “ _Hey_ , beautiful,” he says. Finn feels his ears go hot. “Do I know you?”

Temporary amnesia, then, Finn thinks. “I’m Finn,” he says aloud. “We room together.”

“We _do_?” Poe asks, grinning even wider. “Well, I’m a lucky son of a gun, aren’t I? Help me up?”

Finn does, standing braced as Poe loses his balance as soon as he’s on his feet, lurches against Finn and then sighs in pleasure as Finn wraps an arm around Poe’s waist to hold him up.

“Let’s get you to your bunk, buddy,” Finn says, and Poe beams up at him, then frowns.

“I’m hungry, not tired,” he objects.

“Okay,” Finn says. “Mess hall, _then_ bunk.” Mess hall surely counts as a familiar environment - they eat there three times a day. Finn steers Poe through the halls carefully; Poe’s normal grace is notably absent, replaced with absent-minded stumbling and a disconcerting tendency to stare up at Finn with wide eyes.

Finn plops Poe down on the end of a bench and goes to fill up a plate for his best friend - and one for himself, since the smell of food reminds him that he hasn’t actually eaten in about eight hours, what with one crisis and another - and heads back to slide the plate in front of Poe. “Here you go, all your favorites,” he says, sitting down next to Poe so Poe can lean against him and not slide off the bench.

“You’re the _best_ ,” Poe says happily, and digs in. Finn eats quickly, an old habit, and then waits patiently while Poe polishes his plate clean with a last wedge of bread and then leans against Finn’s shoulder contentedly. “Right, bed sounds good.”

“Awesome,” Finn says, and levers Poe off the bench, guides him through the halls to the room they share. Poe sprawls down on his bed happily enough, and Finn tugs his boots off, tucks Poe in carefully.

“Aren’t you coming?” Poe asks, scootching over so there’s room next to him on the bunk. Finn blinks down into big, gorgeous eyes and battles with his conscience, and loses.

“Just hitting the ‘fresher,” he says weakly, and retreats. When he comes out, Poe is half asleep, but still lifts the sheet so Finn can slide in next to him, and then gloms onto Finn happily, one arm across Finn’s chest and a leg tangled with Finn’s and his head resting warm and heavy on Finn’s shoulder.

“Dunno how I got so lucky,” Poe says, muffled against Finn’s sleep shirt. “Sweet _and_ gorgeous. I probably don’t deserve you.”

“You really do,” says Finn, shifting the arm trapped under Poe’s weight until he can loop it around the other man’s waist. Poe falls asleep pretty much immediately, snuffling against Finn’s neck. “And this is going to be _so_ kriffing awkward when you wake back up,” Finn adds softly to the darkness.

They both wake up the next morning when BB-8 comes rolling in, beeping at the top of its sound processor about _something_ \- Finn’s been learning binary, but he can’t quite understand BB-8 when the droid is this excited - and then stops dead in the doorway, scans the two of them in their single bunk, beeps what Finn _does_ manage to translate as ‘About time, stupid humans,’ and goes trundling away again.

Poe props himself up on an elbow and looks down at Finn. “Hey, beautiful,” he says quietly. Finn braces himself - okay, amnesia’s not gone yet, maybe he can take Poe down to the hangar to see Black One and see if _that_ shakes him out of it - and then Poe smiles, bright and mischievous and sweet. “You were _very_ patient with me.”

“You remembered!” Finn says, delighted and then deeply embarrassed by their current position. At least he _is_ wearing sleeping clothes, and Poe’s in yesterday’s outfit.

“Yeah, buddy, I did,” Poe says, still smiling. “But I gotta say, I think amnesiac-me had at least one thing right.”

“...Wha?” says Finn, baffled.

“You _are_ beautiful, and I _don’t_ deserve you,” Poe says. “But since amnesiac-me has made my feelings _very_ clear, I suppose I’d better ask properly: _would_ you like to be my boyfriend?”

“...Really?” Finn says incredulously. “That wasn’t - you weren’t - I - wait.” He stops, takes a deep breath, and reaches up to put his free hand on Poe’s cheek. Poe’s stubble is pleasantly scratchy under his palm. “You’re sure?”

“Buddy, the last time I felt like this I literally abandoned my entire career and ran away to join the Resistance,” Poe says. “I’m sure.”

“Then yeah,” Finn says. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Poe kisses him, and before all coherent thought escapes Finn’s mind entirely, he spares a single moment to be deeply grateful, for the first and only time, for a concussion.


End file.
